


Dreaming Towards Possibility

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [50]
Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once she wished to dream only of escape from Rome, now she wishes to dream for something more.





	Dreaming Towards Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current prompt at femslashficlets on dreamwidth, _possibility_.

There were too few possibilities that Arin allowed herself to have any pleasure in dreaming about as she slept with her new animal companions at her side. For so long, she had only wished to dream of finding her missing family and escaping from Rome's grasp that she hadn't allowed for the possibility of anything else.

But now that she's meet Sabina, Arin finds that her dreams are changing from escape to loving a Roman woman. And there's the exciting feasibility of Sabina feeling the same after the intimacy they had shared in the realm of the goddess.

As Arin watches Sabina leave her cousin's home and turns back to go inside to do her duty as a courtesan, she finds herself actively wishing for the possibility of dreaming a life with Sabina.


End file.
